Good Life
Lyrics Tori: Ah ah ah Ah ah ah Ah ah ah Morgan: Woke up in London yesterday Found myself in the city near Piccadilly Don't really know how I got here I got some pictures on my phone Tori: New names and numbers that I don't know Address to places like Abbey Road Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want We're young enough to say Morgan and Tori: Oh this has gotta be the good life This has gotta be the good life This could really be a good life, good life Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight Like this city is on fire tonight This could really be a good life A good, good life Tori: (Morgan: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Ah ah ah Ah ah ah Ah ah ah To my friends in New York, I say hello My friends in L.A. they don't know Where I've been for the past few years or so From Paris to China to Colorado Morgan: Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now We all got our stories but please tell me What there is to complain about Morgan with Tori: When you're happy like a fool Let it take you over When everything is out Morgan: You gotta take it in Morgan and Tori: Oh this has gotta be the good life This has gotta be the good life This could really be a good life, good life Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight Like this city is on fire tonight This could really be a good life A good, good life Tori: (Morgan: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Ah ah ah (Morgan: oh, good life) Ah ah ah (Morgan: yeah) Ah ah ah (Morgan: oh yeah) Morgan and Tori: Hopelessly Morgan: I feel like like there might be something that I'll miss Morgan and Tori: Hopelessly Tori: I feel like the window closes oh so quick Morgan and Tori: Hopelessly Morgan: I'm taking a mental picture of you now Morgan and Tori: 'Cause hopelessly The hope is we have so much to feel good about Oh this has gotta be the good life This has gotta be the good life This could really be a good life, good life Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight Like this city is on fire tonight This could really be a good life, oh yeah A good, good life Tori: Ah ah ah (Morgan: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Ah ah ah (Morgan: Oh yeah) (Tori: a good good life, good life) Ah ah ah Ah ah ah (Morgan: Whoah, woah, listen) Ah ah ah Ah ah ah Morgan: To my friends in New York, I say hello My friends in L.A. they don't know Where I've been for the past few years or so From Paris to China to Colorado Tori: Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now We all got our stories but please tell me What there is to complain about Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs